Scorpion
The Scorpion is a powerful Monster that appeared exclusively in the Code Lyoko DS game. Appearance The Scorpion, contrary to what its name suggests, bears more of a resemblance to an ostrich-like creature than an actual scorpion, though with obvious differences. The Scorpion has two long arms that, due to the large metal contraptions on the end of them, act as legs. It has a very fleshy body even by Monster standards, and even has organic tissue connecting various parts of its body to each other. It also has a ribcage that makes it look like it hasn't eaten in a while. As for how the Scorpion gets its name, the Scorpion has a long, technorganic tail with long spines on it that end with a sharp, large blade, acting as the tail's stinger. The Scorpion's head has the X.A.N.A. emblem on it, and it resembles a bird face immensely, including having the presence of what appears to be a beak. In the Game The Scorpion appears in the DS game as its final boss. It fought Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, and, in a cutscene, Aelita. When Aelita reached the Heart of Lyoko, Scorpion jumped at her, only to be blasted in its Eye of X.A.N.A., sending it into the Digital Void, destroying it forever. The boss was fought in three phases, each one involving Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich respectively. Each time Scorpion was given enough damage by the trio, a part of it would break off, beginning the next phase. During the battle, Scorpion would summon other monsters to fight alongside of it, causing much trouble for the Lyoko Warriors. Strategies Your safest bet when dealing with this boss is to keep your distance. Its close ranged attacks are powerful enough to defeat any Lyoko Warrior in moments. Thankfully, Odd's specialty is long-ranged techniques, so when you are playing as him in the second phase of this boss battle, you'll have little problem dealing with Scorpion. Because Yumi doesn't have as many long-range attacks as Odd, she'll occasionally have to get up close and personal with Scorpion. The overall strategy, however, is the same, so do your best to keep your distance during that first phase. Keep using this strategy until you need to use Ulrich, in which you are forced into closed-ranged combat with the big brute with no long-range attacks at your disposal. Keep avoiding Scorpion's close-ranged attacks and slash at him until the fight is over. Scorpion will use electricity-based breath attacks on occasion. Obviously, getting hit by this attack isn't in your best interest, so see to it that you, the player, avoid the attack at all cost. This can be done only by running away. Gallery Scorpion appearing for the first time.PNG|Scorpion appearing for the first time. One of scorpion's attack Game.PNG|One of Scorpion's attack. One of scorpion's attack Game 2.PNG|One of Scorpion's attack. One of scorpion's attack Game 3.PNG|One of Scorpion's attack. Scorpion charging up his tail.PNG|Scorpion charging up his tail. Scorpion swinging with his tail.PNG|Scorpion swinging with his tail. Scorpion lying down.PNG|Scorpion lying down after being hit many times. Scorpion about to leave.PNG|Scorpion about to leave by jumping away. Scorpion appearing in the background.PNG|Scorpion appearing in the background. Scorpion jumping to Aelita.PNG|Scorpion jumping to Aelita. Scorpion chasing Aelita.PNG|Scorpion chasing Aelita. Scorpion trying to get Aelita.PNG|Scorpion trying to get Aelita. Scorpion hit by Energy Field.PNG|Scorpion being hit by Aelita's Energy Field. Scorpion falling down.PNG|Scorpion falling down. Trivia *The Scorpion is the only original boss in the DS game. All other bosses, such as the Megatank and the Scyphozoa, appeared in the show before the creation of the game. *The Scorpion is the only boss in the game to not be in the show. Navigation Category:Monsters Category:X.A.N.A. Category:Monsters that are only in video games Category:Villains Category:Game Category:Scorpion Category:Things appear in game Category:Things not appear in Evolution